babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Noneofyourbusiness
Hi, welcome to The Babylon Project! Thanks for your edit to the Telepath War page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Radagast83 (Talk) 20:03, 3 July 2009 Recent dating edits What's with all the chronology/dating edits mate? From recent conversations with other editors here, I was under the impression that all the dates given in the infoboxes were drawn from Across Space and Time; and a number of the Chronological Order changes you've made have been in contradiction of exact dates that are right above, in the very same infoboxes. What gives? DigiFluid 20:51, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, but Across Space and Time is non-canonical and that order actually contradicts onscreen statements in some places (for example, "The Long, Twilight Struggle" is clear about "Divided Loyalties" being the last time Delenn and John spoke). I didn't correct the dates, mostly, because I'm not sure what all the right ones are and it seems like a bigger undertaking for a later date. -- Noneofyourbusiness 23:10, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::So this undertaking of changing dozens of pages stems from purported onscreen statements in "some places." I think we'll need far more than your word on this. Across Time and Space: The Chronologies of Babylon 5 *****IS***** canonical. ::As per The Babylon Project:Canon: JMS produced material, such as USENET postings, etc. which often state or clarify canon are considered official. I am going to revert all these modifications after I post this, if you have specific examples, present them and they can be considered. Further edits without offering up a discussion topic on the Canon Talk page may be considered abusive. Radagast83 04:12, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :::"Across Time and Space" is not JMS-produced, the author states within it that they have made placements based on "assumptions". It's merely authorized fanwork. -- Noneofyourbusiness 13:11, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Fiona Avery backs up the authenticity of it in the introduction. Terry Jones' research is sound. I do not know where you get your information regarding what the writer supposedly said. In fact, Jones specifically states he removed specific dates that could not be corroborated. Jones also talks at length about personal interactions he had with Fiona Avery and JMS, used as secondary sources when primary sources were not available. Jones' methodology is sound and solid. He's done his research. Nothing in the 10 page introduction he wrote in this book regarding his meticulous planning, research, and review (including editing which personally involved JMS) leads me to believe that this is 'merely authorized fanwork.' Jones states: "This started a long transatlantic correspondence with both Fiona Avery and JMS to create a canon piece of work." Radagast83 06:07, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::I ordered the book yesterday, so I can know exactly what I'm talking about and try to sort out which datings make sense and which don't. -- Noneofyourbusiness 13:17, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Divided Loyalties Thanks for catching the chronology date error on the Divided Loyalties page! Radagast83 02:31, July 22, 2011 (UTC)